1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to aquatic devices. In particular, it relates to submersible sleds which can tow a diver on the surface or underwater.
2. Background Art
A number of devices have been developed for water sports which act as a vehicle to allow an individual to move about on water. For example water skis are well known in the art and allow an individual to be towed behind a boat. While water skis provide the individual a substantial amount of enjoyment, they are restricted solely to surface use.
Another commonly used device is the surfboard. In addition to conventional surfboards, it is known that surfboards can be steered by incorporating rudder assemblies for surface steering which are similar to those used on boats. Likewise, surfboards with wind sails are known which allow a surfer to be propelled away from the waves where surfboards are normally used. Unfortunately, surfboards, like water skis, are devices that are restricted to surface use only.
Yet another commonly used device is the body board. A body board is similar to a surfboard except that it is smaller and designed to be used in a prone position, whereas a surfboard can be used in a prone or standing position. As was the case with the previous devices, body boards, like water skis and surfboards, are devices that are restricted to surface use only.
Another drawback to the aforementioned devices is that they require significant levels of skill for a user to steer. In the case of water skis, skills equivalent to snow skiers are required to effectively control direction. As to surfboards and body boards, the direction taken by these devices is generally dictated by the direction of the waves on which they ride.
Further, since the foregoing devices are restricted to surface use, they deprive the user of the opportunity to explore the substantial natural beauty that exists below the water's surface.
The prior art has failed to provide a device which can be used both above and below the surface of the water. In addition, the prior art has failed to provide a device which can be rapidly towed above or below the surface of the water such that the user can explore large aquatic areas in a convenient manner. Likewise, the prior art has failed to provide a device which can accomplish the foregoing and at the same time provide the user with the convenience of being easily maneuverable.